Commited- Castiel x reader
by Smol-Angry-Lucifer
Summary: Castiel x succubus reader. Castiel captures you and intends on a interrogation, it soon gets sidetracked and forgotten upon seeing you. You are his mate, a demon! What happens next is very unusual, especially for an angel. Smut, only suitable for older readers.
1. Bonding

Commited

Damn. A devil's trap. Where? What the fuck? I look up, check the ground, and under the rug, nothing.

Then he appears. A feathered fly boy. Just what I needed.

I close my eyes and sigh. Although I hear the hitch in his breath, his vessels quickened heart beat. Opening my eyes I look at him. His pupils are dilated, cheeks flushed and he looks uncomfortable. This is something I can work with.

A seductive smirk graces my face and I bite my lip. I notice his perfectly chiseled jaw clench.

"Well, under other circumstances I might be pissed off, but seeing that you're here, maybe it's not so bad after all. I mean you are extremely attractive. Your face is gorgeous, I just want to pin you and your vessel against the wall and have my way with you." His heart speeds up further, his blush becomes darker, and his pupils dilate further. I grin broadly, flashing him my teeth. "Even your vessels attractive. That mussed dark hair, those oceanic eyes, that jawline, those lips. Oh I could have a very for filling time with you, feathers." I continue, angling my body to best show off my features. My smile never fades, my eyes locked in his. I wink at the end of that sentence.

Usually this is as far as it goes, before a feathered friend remembers what they're doing with me. Usually lots of torture and pain on my part. But feathers does something shocking and completely unexpected.

He pins me against a wall, the trap moving with us. Now visible on the ceiling. He pins me to the wall by my hips, his eyes boring into my soul. Literally. Ok, this is new. What the fuck am I supposed to do?

"Stop thinking, and talking, before I lose all control of my instincts." I look at him in shock, seeing the restraint in his face. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? Usually this doesn't happen, does it?" He demands, his voice husky and laced with lust and desire. I nod to both questions. "You are my mate. This still wouldn't be happening this soon, except I'm nesting." Oh shit.

I begin to panic, my eyes going wide. I try to push his frame from me, to no avail. Damn Devils trap.

During my wriggling, I feel something hard prod my thigh. Dayum, feathers really has the hots for me.

"My name is Castiel."

"Still gonna call you feathers. Suits you better." I reply, moving so I can grind on his crotch. My actions make him harder by the second. He begins to grunt, and I soon follow with my moans.

His lips attack mine in an instant. Too shocked to react, he finds his way into my mouth. He's like a starved animal. Hungry, desperate and wild.

One of his hands moves, tangling itself into my hair, the other moves to my breast.

I get pushed to the wall. His grace. His lips pull from mine, his hand yanks my head to the wall, and he latches onto my neck. My moans have never been this genuine before. They keep getting louder. Feathers you have talent, to say you're a virgin.

He pulls away again. Locking eye contact with me, his eyes blazing with lust and animalistic depravity.

"My name is _Castiel_." His growls send heat pooling into my core.

I have never been this aroused in my entire existence.

An angel is doing all this, what the fuck am I thinking?

I glare back, realisation hitting me like a ten tonne train.

Before I can wriggle my way out of this, his lips are at my throat, his hands roaming, squeezing, massaging, caressing every inch of flesh he can.

That this is hot as fuck, and I need more of this in my life.

"Nice try feathers, not gonna happen." I pant, my body breathless, my pants soaked through, arousal dictating my actions, and sweat coating my frame.

He growls once again, and moves away. I fall from the wall, whimpering.

A shift of scene later and I'm sat on the edge of a bed, with feathers knelt in front of me, gazing between my legs. More wetness seeps out onto my ruined pants. He must smell it because a millisecond later my calves are dangling over his shoulders and his gaze is ravenous.

"You smell divine." I laugh.

"How ironic." He smirks slightly, thinking I don't notice, but I do.

"You seem to be nervous, yet you have done this countless times before. Why?" He asks. I flick my eyes to his features, notice the even messier hair, the dilated pupils and the blazing red cheeks.

"Because this is the first time I've actually got something out of it. This is the first time I've truly enjoyed it, and most importantly, the first time my moans haven't been faked." My breath hitches as his hand provides my aching core with some friction.

"I am acting mostly on instinct, but that is beginning to fade. Soon I will have no idea of what to do. I.."

"I'm a succubus feathers. You're in safe hands." I reassure him.

With that over he moves closer and takes off my jeans. His hands begin to knead and caress the inside of my thighs. I begin to get more desperate, and by now my sex is dripping.

His hands trail down my legs, yanking my shoes and socks off. His head moves closer to my heat.

I hear him inhale, and his breathy exhale. He groans, and his hands move to my hips, pinning me in place. I can smell his arousal in the air.

Before I can make a move my pants are torn from my body, and his face is buried in my pussy. I loudly moan, and fall back to the mattress. His tongue begins lapping up my arousal, as his nose nudges and stimulates my clit. I writhe on the bed, clutching the sheets, knuckles white, and moans pouring from my mouth. The knot in my stomach reaches breaking point, and snaps.

I scream in ecstasy, squeezing my eyes shut, back arching off the bed. I fall back down, a light thump being heard as I fall back onto the mattress.

I open my eyes, and see angel boy knelt at the bedside, my legs dangling over his shoulders, a worried and confused expression on historical face.

I get up, and go over to him. My panting, and heaving breath an indicator of what just happened. I place my hand on his cheek, feeling the slight stubble against my palm. He nuzzles into my touch, reaching up and clasping my hand in his.

"I don't know a thing about you. Not even your name, and yet I have been intimate with you when I shouldn't have. This is all wrong. But I still can't tear myself away from this situation." He looks at me, his blue eyes scanning my face. I smile softly, and pull him too me.

"There's only one person who could ever make me cum like that. They aren't exactly a mate, more of a commitment. To you that's no biggie. To me it's huge. Commitment to another person for something like me is the scariest, and most binding thing. You need me, just as much as I may need you. I promised I would help after your instincts had worn off, and that is something I plan on doing feathers." I pull away and see him about to say it. I cut him off before it can happen. "Kissing you h

ave got perfect. But I'll just remind you." I press my lips to his, and sure enough he remembers. Pulling away I smile.

"Check. Now I know all the stuff you did instinctively is still there, so I think we should move onto the main event." I say seductively, moving to straddle him. "Cas, tell me if I'm alarming you and I'll stop, understand?" He nods enthusiastically.

I wrap my hands into the hair on the nape of his neck, and pull his lips to mine. He responds. I can taste myself on his lips, and I groan. He growls I the base of his throat, as his hands roam my sides. The heat of our bodies and the thickening air proves too much for me. I pull away, and feathers whimpers, annoyed.

I reassure with a flash of my teeth, and push the trench coat from his shoulders. He gazes at my face anticipation and love paintIng his features.

I snake the tie from his collar, and begin unbuttoning his shirt. He finally catches on, ripping the shirt from my frame, soon followed by my vest and bra.

At this point I'm completely naked, and feathers is topless. He takes my body, drinking in my body with his eyes. I begin trading his chest muscles, his abs, and finally cup him though his trousers. He hisses and I pause.

"You ok there feathers?" He nods glaring at me.

"My name is Castiel, as I have already informed you twice." I smirk and shrug not really caring. I squeeze him, his groan slicking my folds. I start palming him through his trousers, his grunts, moans, and groans, arousing me beyond belief.

I can't take this anymore.

My hands move to his belt, open his trousers and tug at the hem.

Feathers is on top of me, the bed beneath us. He straddles me and rips off his trousers. His boxers follow suit. His hands fly back to my hips, caressing and massaging every patch of skin. His lips tug and pull at mine, he's like a man starved. My hands pull and claw at his shoulders and back. His lips move to my neck, nipping licking and sucking.

I get desperate for friction, grabbing a hand and moving it to my core. Feathers pulls away confused. Before he can voice his concerns I push his finger into me. I moan loudly. Feathers takes over, curling his finger and making me moan louder and louder. One soon becomes three, and his thumb is circling my clit furiously.

That's it. I snap again, ecstasy taking over.

Feathers pulls his hand away, and looks at it. I look at him through my lashes and see him licking my juices off his fingers.

I need him inside me. Now. I wrap at ankles around his hips, and grind against his rock hard cock.

Without warning he plunges into me, and we both moan at the feeling. His lips find their spot back on my neck, and I meet his thrusts.

He twitches inside me, and I fall into bliss for a third time. I move through it, trying to claw his back to ribbons. He follows soon after, a cry falling from his lips. He cums inside me, the his liquid coating my sex.

I fall back to the bed, and he falls onto me. Our panting breaths, and pounding hearts match each other's pace. After a few minutes he pulls out, before rolling off me, and yanking me to him.

"You yelled my name." He says in his glorious voice. Feathers or Cas? He chuckles. "Neither. You yelled Castiel."

"Of course I did. We're bound to one another now, Castiel." I reply. He smiles when I say his name, falling soon after.

"I still don't know your name."

"Ruby." I tell him, and he pulls me closer.

"Ruby." He repeats, and I finally cuddle him back. "You are mine, my mate, for the rest of eternity."

"Better get used to commitment then hadn't I?" I quip back, terrified of that prospect. He chuckles and we just lay there. Happy, contented and bound to one another.

Committed to one another.


	2. Paperwork

**Fluff and smut with a appearance from the Winchester bros. yay!**

 **Oh and the birthdate thing is your birthday minus a hundred years.**

A few days later.

Great, just what I needed. The winchesters. Fan-fucking-tastic. I sigh and look around. Just an empty old warehouse.

"Look boys, I have to be places. I can't be here, as much as I'd love to stay and chat." They both glare.

"Doing what? Helping Lillith?" The moose, Sam asks. Oh for fucks sake.

"Lillith can fuck off, roll over and die. Frankly I want to stop her, cos if dear old Lucy comes back, my kind are screwed. Y'know, incubi, and succubi."

"You're a succubus! Then why shouldn't I kill you right now you whore!" Here we go.

"You seduce men and kill them. Why should we let you live?!" They shout in turn, lie after lie pouring from their mouths. I hate biblical, and demonic propaganda. It's fucking bullshit.

"BOYS!" I yell, shutting them up. "Ok, one, I have never killed a human. Two, I have had one night stands, but I never forced anything. Three, my kind hate any sort of abuse from a partner, and are all for equal rights for every one, and lastly condemn ANY manipulation within a relationship. Fourthly, I work for a relationship counsellor. Finally I, myself, am in a fully committed relationship. If you don't believe me, ask one of your feathered friends." I lecture, completely done with the situation.

"Fine. If you're so confident." Squirrel, Dean, says.

I stand there in the trap, looking at and cleaning my nails. I hear a flutter of feathers and look up. I see standing with the boys, Feathers.

 _'I really wish you would stop calling me that. I do have a name Y/n.'_

 _'Don't lie, I know you love it really.'_

 _'I never said I didn't. But I love hearing you say my name far more than Feathers.'_ Me and Cas communicate mentally, whilst he's stood next to the winchesters looking adorably confused.

"Sam, Dean, why am I here?"

"Her." Sam replies, the word dripping with venom.

"Ouch that hurt Sammy. I am deeply wounded." I say, sarcasm falling from every word.

"She is a succubus. Who just so happens to be my mate. Now tell me what she said." He states nonchalantly.

The boys look on in shock, jaws slack and eyes wide. Humans. I hear a click, and I rush to Cas side. I peck him on the cheek, and he pulls me close by my waist.

"What? You and her? She's a demon Cas!" Dean yells in shock.

"Yes Dean. She is my mate. Heaven is unfazed by our relationship, as all angels are mated to one of her kind. The only person who seems angry at all this is you." Dean glares at us both, hate filling his eyes.

"You even think about hurting him, and I'll kill you myself. Understand?" Dean hisses, scared of losing more of his family.

"Aye cap'n." I mock salute and throw him a smile. "Oh and just a heads up, you're going after Lilith all the wrong way. Sam that demon, Ruby is far from trustworthy, personally I wouldn't go near her with a ten mile pole, but hey, it's your head on the block, not mine. I'll see you later Cas, I have to get back to work before they suspect something." I kiss him, his hands pulling me close by the small of my back, and his tongue creeping into my mouth. I pull away. "Not in front of company Cas." I jokingly scold, before going back to the coffee shop and getting back to work.

Cas

Damn, I love her. However doing that it public wouldn't faze her. Why must she tease me so much?

"Cas, she hurts you, in any way, and I'll kill her." I pin Dean to the wall, roughly. I hear him groan as I knock all the air out of him. I am blazing with fury.

"You so much as scratch her, Dean Winchester, and I will throw you back into perdition, and make sure you can never get out. Have I made myself clear?" I growl, rage seeping from every word. I see him nod slightly. I let him go, and he stumbles, coughing for air. I look over at Sam. "The same applies to you Sam." He nods, and I flutter away.

Your POV

I type away at the computer, rewriting and saving all the info from my clients. Then there's a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say, and Sarah steps into view. She's perfectly human, happily married and is pregnant. Not that she knows of course.

"Y/n, there's a man asking for you at reception. A hot man." Cas, dammit.

"What's his name?"

"Castiel. Do you want me to bring him through?" I nod, turning back to the computer.

I barely flinch as he walks in, and sits down in front of me. I shut the door mentally, and face him. Fuck, he's gorgeous.

"And all yours. Y/n, I have to see you. Since we bonded, we've barely talked. Each of us is busy, but I still need to see you."

"Right now Cas? Please cant this wait?" I ask, desperate to get all this paperwork done.

"Yes. It had been too long since we were with one another. The bond will weaken the longer we're apart. So please let me see you." I make eye contact, about to say later, but I melt at his gaze. I sigh and put the laptop away, along with all the papers.

"Ok Cas. I have an idea. How about we ask each other questions, but we only have twenty."

"When is your birthday?"

"Ok, er, well that was unexpected. Ok so my birthday is the y/b/d 18(year)." I reply, happy that he understands the rules. "What is your favourite place?"

"England, more specifically the North. The rolling hills and valleys never change, but they always seem different every time I visit. What is your favourite place?"

We both play this game for a while, then we're both onto our last questions. What do I ask him? I know.

"What colour are you wings, Feathers?" I ask, a smirk on my face. That soon falls when Cas becomes fidgety and nervous. "Cas, are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just, well, y/n I." He sighs, and looks at me. "My wings are

A manifestation of my grace, they are extremely intimate. It has been a small eternity since anyone properly saw them. They aren't in their peak condition, and showing you them, my mate, binds us completely. I can't show you them, unless you truly are committed. Do you understand?" I stare back at him.

That is huge. Am I ready to take that jump? Can I truly commit, or was this avoidance out of fear?

I mull over all the facts and feelings.

"Yes, and I am ready to do that Castiel, if you are." He stands up, and backs away from my desk. His eyes close and a look of concentration appears on his face. I squeeze my eyes shut.

A white light pierces my eyelids and after It fades, I tentatively open them. My mouth falls open, and my eyes widen.

"Cas, I. I can't, I mean. Cas, they're exquisite. Beautiful. They're you." I say, completely stunned at the beautiful sight before me. I stare at the wings in front of me, the feathers mesmerising me.

The wings are large, and are in the shape of a white tailed Eagle's. All the feathers are dark brown, with black tips. Except for the primary and secondary feathers, which are completely black. All of them shimmer slightly, changing the shades and hues on each feather.

"Y/n, they are far from that. They are damaged scarred and unkempt. I need to groom them properly, and I had hoped you wouldn't see them like this. I am truly," I cut him off by hurdling my desk and pulling him too me in a rib crushing hug.

"Stop making excuses. They are nothing less than exquisite." I reply whole heartedly. I feel him hug back, his wings joining in the action.

"Thank you." He replies simply. "My last question is why me?"

"You're Castiel. The awkward, adorable, cute, and super hot angel of the Lord, who kicks ass and is loyal to the end. Why wouldn't it be you?" I answer and our hug gets tighter.

I pull away and sigh.

"Well Cassie, I must get back to work. These papers won't type themselves." I turn to get back to my paperwork, but get interrupted.

"I don't understand. Why don't you just will it done? It would be far more efficient?" I shake my head.

"Cas, I get paid for this. Today is my paperwork day. If I start slacking off, I'll lose my job, my home and my internet. I can't have that. Hence why I'm doing it the human way. Honestly you Angels have no idea." I reply smiling at my adorable, clueless, and hot as hell commitment.

"Y/n, I am an angel of the Lord. How does perdition have anything to do with my physical traits?" I chuckle, and it soon turns into full blown laughter.

"Oh Castiel. That isn't what that means." I manage to say through my laughter. I look at him, his confused smirking face. "It's a saying for when you find someone attractive. But speaking from experience, it doesn't do you any justice." I reply happy to see his smirk.

I make eye intact and notice the unmistakeable trace of lust. Those eyes could actually make me religious.

"I'm glad to hear that. However right now, I would much rather prefer something else." He says, stalking towards me.

If we weren't mated I could swear he was here to smite me. "I would never allow that to happen. You are mine, and I will protect you as such." At this point my back is pressed against the wall, and his chest is brushing mine.

Within an instant, my legs are round his hips, his mouth on mine, his hands on my chest. My hands are running through his hair. He takes my arms and guides them down his back, to brush his wings. More specifically the fluffy, downy feathers at their base. His moans and growls tell me all I need to know.

I grip them tightly, carding my fingers through them. His hands continually buck, and stutter against mine. I react back.

His hands move to my shirt, but I stop him. I meet his eyes, blue pierced by the black of his pupils. He frowns at me in confusion.

"We don't have time for that Cas. Just lower halves." He gets the picture, immediately getting rid of my skirt, and any other offending materials.

Without any warning, he begins mercilessly stimulating my clit. I stifle my moans behind closed lips, squirming to gain more friction.

Cas soon has had enough.

His trousers and boxers soon disappear. He thrusts into me and I bite my lip, drawing blood to stop the moans. He notices. Healing me, and pressing his hand over my mouth to help.

"Must you be so loud?" He whispers into my ear. I nod furiously. He groans as my walls flutter around him.

My head rolls back hitting the wall with a dull thud.

Our heaving, panting breaths, my back hitting the wall and the occasional grunt, along with the sound of skin on skin are the only sounds in the room.

Cas comes first, his wings flapping furiously as he does. I follow soon after, my fingers gripping tight to the base of his wings.

Not long after our sweat coated bodies, messed up hair and panting breaths begin to calm down. My hands fall into his back, wings gone from this plane. I already miss the soft feathers, but I'm sure I'll see them again.

Our intimacy makes us forget where we are, and out post sex cuddling gets a unexpected interruption.

My oak, office door opens, and Susan wanders in. She is distracted by papers in her hand and is muttering something about paperwork.

Cas looks at me, his face covered in shock. He is mortified. I too am shocked, but that soon fades.

'Cas calm down. It's ok. She won't tell anyone, it's fine.'

'Y/n, I am uncomfortable with this. Please let's get off each other before she notices.'

The mortification is echoed in his thoughts. I go to comfort him, and calm him once again, but get interrupted. By Susan.

We hear a loud gasp, and the tension in the air becomes thick.

Cas closes his eyes and breathes in and out deeply. He leans his arms against the abused wall, and sighs

I on the other hand are completely nonchalant and couldn't care less. I look over his shoulder, stroking his back in a soothing manner, and smile at Susan.

"He's your..."

"Yes he is Susan. Listen please don't tell anyone that this happened, especially not at work. I would really appreciate it." I ask gently. She vigorously nods, before swiftly leaving the room and closing the door.

Once she's left, Cas begins to lecture me. I chuckle and he stops abruptly, bewildered by my reaction.

"Y/n, what is so funny?! I am confused and embarrassed, please stop mocking me." I look at him, and stroke his cheek.

"Oh Feathers, I could never mock you. Susan's face on the other hand, well that's a completely different story." Cas squints, adorably. Before unwrapping my legs and letting me down.

A couple of minutes later and our clothes are intact, and in place once again. If a little crumpled. I fix my hair, and go to touch up my make up, but Cas stops me.

"Y/n, you have no need for make up. You are perfectly beautiful as you are." I smile at him, shyly.

"It makes me feel more confident. I mean being a succubus is great and all, but half the time men look at me like I'm nothing more than an object to them. If I have a mask to help me hide behind I feel safer, happier and more confident. Thank you nonetheless though Cas. Knowing that helps."

He walks over to me, pulling me tight to his chest.

"If anyone ever makes you feel like that, pray for me and I will come. I won't stop you from wearing it if it helps, but know that I am here if you need me."

"Thank you Castiel." I pull away, and peck him on the lips. "Now shoo, this paperwork won't fill itself in." I say, pushing him towards the door. He manages to kiss me one more time before leaving.

I return to my paperwork, happy and contented.


	3. Travelling

Travelling

It's been a while since me and Cas bonded. We haven't seen each other much, he's been busy with preventing Lillith, I've been laying low.

In fact we haven't seen each other for months. It's only now that I'm realising that.

I'm such a bad mate, only now do I realise we've been so distant. How could I do that? How could I forget Cas? How did I let this happen?

"You were preoccupied with staying out of trouble darling. That's all, please don't-" I cut Cas' words off by turning and immediately pulling him tight into a hug. I breathe in his woody scent, cling to the smoothness of his trench coat, and savour the sound of his rumbling chuckle. "I missed you darling." He murmurs slowly returning the hug.

I can't respond, I'm too busy crying. Cas notices.

"Shhhh shhhh. I'm here now. Everything is going to be alright. I'm safe and well," He pauses before his voice turns to one brimming with relief. "As are you."

I look up at him. "Cas, I missed you." I murmur as Cas' calloused hands tech up and gently stroke away my wet tears.

"I can see that."

We stay like that for a while, savouring the embrace. Then I pull away and Cas frowns confused. "Y/n? What are you doing?" He asks.

I smile at him, my hand grabbing his. "Can we spend some time together, alone?" I asks, pulling Cas upstairs, into my, no our room.

I hear Cas sigh and he releases my hand. I turn abd look at his face frowning. "Cas-"

"I'm afraid I don't have time. As much as I would love to have you again, Lillith is a pressing matter. I can't spend much longer here, the Winchester's need me." His lagoon blue eyes meet mine and they are filled with longing and regret. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to assure you I was well." Castiel's wongs appears and I grab his arm just as he's about to leave. He looks at my desperate hand and sighs. "I can't."

"Then let me come with you. I can't be alone like thus for so long Castiel. I'm a succubus. I need attention, even if it's just you being friendly, please. I can't do this again." Cas shakes his head and moved out of my grip.

"I cannot let any harm fall upon you. You are my mate, my only mate for eternity. I can't lose you." He says solemnly. He is about to leave again when I stop him. Cas sighs exasperated.

"I'm a demon Feathers, I can defend myself. I will be fine. Please. I'm begging you." I plead my eyes truthful and desperate meet his, and Castiel relents.

"Alright, I suppose you can travel with me. But I still want you to lay low." He sighs, his voice caring but stern. I nod smiling like a child on Christmas.

"Looks like we're travelling together!" I say excitedly as I hurriedly pack a bag.

"I suppose we are." Cas murmurs, watching me pack a smile on his face.


End file.
